


The Rose Among Thorns

by Mcfly93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i make my own rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance he holds from the past makes him vow that he will destroy the life of the man's son who takes away the one he love... but love is in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Among Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This the main synopsis for the story I’ve been working on and with the help of my beta; Courtland/Leah, I finally find a good title. I tried hard to search a suitable one but fail, I guess I need someone to help me with it. I truly grateful that I found someone that understand and helping in things that sometimes I didn’t aware of. Thank you!!   
> Now the plot or teaser….

OFFICIAL MAIN PLOT

Two neighboring kingdoms of Hale and Stilinski given peace and prosperity in their good relationship with one another. When Prince Derek Hale were born, he was claimed to be the next king while Prince Stilinski would be his bride when Queen Claudia expecting their first child few years later (she died while giving birth).

Tragedy happen when one night the Hale Kingdom burned in raging fire, little Derek watched their castle burned to ashes and lost his beloved mother, Uncle Peter and sister, Laura. The king barely survived but they found evidence that their neighbor is the culprit which leads to an endless war. Derek holds revenge ever since and his heart become cold as ice.

10 years of war and their decided it was time to end it, by marrying their children according to the original plan. Prince Derek already had a lover called Catherine Argent, the daughter of Baron Chris Argent while once innocent Prince Stiles grown to be a fine young lad. Vengeance in Derek’s heart never dies and he come up with an evil plan, to wed the prince and abandon him when he gives an heir. Will it succeed or something else comes unexpectedly? Uncoiled the truth and revelations of the past that changes the pair beyond imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write the first chapter ASAP and hopefully it’ll please you guys….


End file.
